


Nothing Like Us

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>da aprile Marco e Mario si stanno preparando per questo giorno, ma le emozioni prendono il sopravvento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nothing Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312966) by [rick_italy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy)



> La storia l'ho scritta prima che si giocasse la finale...
> 
> Un consiglio... mettete le cuffie, la canzone Nothing Like Us di Justin Bieber in loop ed ascoltatela per tutta la lettura della storia e se avete bisogno di fazzoletti, chiedete a Marcel.  
> A proposito di Marcel... a dire il vero all'inizio avevo pensato a Robert o Mats come spalla di Marco, ma poi mi è capitato di vedere una gif animata, di Marco che cerca di abbracciare Marcel da dietro e lo strattona, lo tira, lo stropiccia... che viene da chiedersi, Marco, ma si abbraccia così una persona? E così guardando questa gif animata ho capito che Marcel era la persona giusta. 
> 
> Mi piacerebbe tradurre la storia in inglese, in modo da dare la possibilità a tutti di leggerla. In passato ho tradotto un paio di storie su Far Cry 3, ma soprattutto per quella più lunga con scarsi risultati. Se ci fosse qualcuno/a che volesse darmi una mano... Grazie

Marco si trova nello spogliatoio, seduto su una panca, davanti ad un armadietto vuoto... Gli occhi rossi e gonfi di lacrime, che continuano a scorrere da un tempo interminabile.

Sembra guardi l'armadietto ma invece lo sguardo va oltre, migliaia di chilometri lontano da lì.

I singhiozzi sono così forti che in alcuni momenti sembra debba strozzarsi. Ogni tanto deve impegnarsi al massimo per controllarsi, per cercare almeno di respirare, anche se in quegli istanti il respirare è l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Gli sembra di essere in un ambiente ovattato, sente delle voci lontane ma non riesce a distinguere chi parla e cosa si dicono. Quando sembra che il pianto a dirotto stia per placarsi basta un niente per farlo riprendere più forte di prima. Quello spogliatoio, quelle panche, quegli armadietti... tanti ricordi, troppi, e lui non riesce ad elaborarli, prendono il sopravvento e l'unico modo per non impazzire è sfogarsi, piangere più forte che può, anche se ha paura che il cuore possa spezzarsi...

L'armadietto di fronte a lui non è il suo, ma lo conosce benissimo... quante volte si fermava a sedere sulla panca, bagnato, senza preoccuparsi di niente e nessuno... si fermava e guardava lui, lo fissava... e spesso lui neanche se ne accorgeva e forse neanche i compagni o forse si... ma a lui non importava nulla. E quando invece lui si sentiva osservato e si girava, con quel sorriso e con quegli occhi che parlavano da soli, non c'era bisogno che aggiungesse una sola parola, era come un libro aperto, non c'erano segreti tra loro, non ci sarebbero potuti essere.

Perchè la vita a volte è così ingiusta... quanti pensieri... perchè cambiare? Perchè le cose non potevano essere più come prima? E le lacrime ricominciano a scorrere, come mai gli era successo in vita sua, mai aveva provato un dolore simile, è disperato, terrorizzato perchè non riesce a smettere, perchè anche se non è passata neanche un'ora, sente la sua mancanza, come può solo pensare di poter stare lontano da lui? Non averlo più vicino...

Quante volte si ritrovava solo a casa e sentiva che la giornata volgeva al peggio, quando sentiva quel peso opprimente che non gli avrebbe fatto chiudere occhio neanche un minuto... Non c'era neanche bisogno di prendere la macchina, usciva di casa e dopo pochi minuti si ritrovava davanti alla sua porta... Sapeva che lui c'era sempre, a qualsiasi ora, che qualsiasi cosa lo avesse tormentato, sarebbe bastato aspettare che la porta si aprisse... e poi c'era lui, sempre felice di vederlo, sempre sorridente, sempre pronto a confortarlo, e bastava poco... veramente poco, anche solo stare davanti alla televisione a guardare un film, o seduti in terrazza a fissare il cielo, non c'era bisogno di parole, bastava la sua presenza, perchè il respiro tornasse normale, perchè il peso opprimente sparisse, bastava chiudere gli occhi, perchè sapeva che lui era li, li per lui... il suo migliore amico.

Marcel si avvicina alla porta degli spogliatoi, ha girato tutto l'impianto sportivo ma di Marco nessuna traccia, dà un'occhiata dalla finestrella ma non notando anima viva, spinge la porta, fa capolino e si ferma qualche secondo ad ascoltare... ma non sente il benchè minimo rumore e quindi si appresta a lasciare la porta richiudersi automaticamente da sola, quando sente in lontananza un singhiozzo o almeno così gli pare. Allora entra, percorre tutto il corridoio, e appena svolta l'angolo, lo vede, seduto su di una panca, con la testa tra le mani... Marco non si aspettava di vedere arrivare qualcuno, ma la vista di Marcel gli fa automaticamente allungare le mani verso di lui, una richiesta di aiuto, come chi sta per affogare indirizza verso l'unica persona che in quel momento lo può salvare. Anche Marcel non si aspettava di trovare Marco qui negli spogliatoi, ma, senza pensarci due volte, risponde immediatamente alla richiesta di aiuto di Marco e si lancia in uno scatto, afferra le mani di Marco, si siede accanto a lui sulla panca, gli prende la testa e la posa sul suo petto, abbracciandolo. Marco si stringe a lui, e non lo molla neanche un istante e ricomincia a piangere a dirotto, a singhiozzare... Marcel cerca di calmarlo in qualche modo, con voce calma gli dice «ti ho cercato dappertutto, pensavo fossi già andato via ma poi ho visto che la tua macchina è ancora nel parcheggio... E' partito?», Marco alza lo sguardo e guardando Marcel prova a rispondergli, le lacrime che scendono senza sosta, le parole mischiate ai singhiozzi «s – si, sigh, un'o – ora f – fa sigh» . Marcel continua, carezzandogli la testa, «sapevo che la sua partenza ti stava rendendo la vita difficile in questi ultimi giorni, ma non pensavo fino a questo punto», poi gli sistema i capelli e guardandolo lo rimprovera sorridendo «Marco, mi stai sbrodolando tutta la camicia!!!». Marco alza la testa di scatto, vede il disastro sulla camicia di Marcel, cerca di rimediare pulendo con le mani, mentre gli scappa una mezza risata e cercando di far uscire dalla sua bocca qualche parola di scuse, ma Marcel, sempre sorridendo gli dice «dai Marco sto scherzando, vedi che sono riuscito a farti sorridere un pò?». 

Marcel gli dice «vediamo di darci una sistematina, che i ragazzi ti vogliono salutare prima di andare via, ce l'hai un fazzoletto?» Marco fa segno di no con la testa e Marcel continua «nessun problema,» si alza in piedi, estraendo dalla tasca sinistra dei pantaloncini un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta e lanciandolo a Marco, che lo afferra al volo «vedo che i riflessi li hai sempre buoni,» facendogli l'occhiolino... «ed in caso di necessità ecco qua...» tirando fuori dalla tasca destra dei pantaloncini un altro pacchetto di fazzoletti... e cominciando a ridere come un matto; «vedessi quante altre confezioni ho dentro la macchina Marco, ogni volta che mi fermo ad un semaforo c'è qualcuno che mi vuole vendere i fazzoletti». Marco intanto ha preso un fazzoletto dal pacchetto, si soffia il naso e ne prende un altro con il quale si asciuga gli occhi. Guarda Marcel, gli sorride e gli dice «grazie». Marcel fa segno di approvazione con il pollice in alto, si avvicina a Marco e gli appoggia la mano sul collo, stringendola e rilasciandola ritmicamente, aggiungendo «lo sai Marco, prima di essere un gruppo di calciatori siamo una famiglia, i problemi di ognuno sono i problemi di tutti. Mi dispiace solo essermi accorto tardi di quello che stavi vivendo, altrimenti avrei cercato di aiutarti in qualche modo... », poi si rimette a sedere vicino a Marco e mostra il suo iPad.

«Ho alcune cose che vorrei farti vedere». Accende l'iPad e continua «ho un amico fotografo che è stato a Wembley, ha scattato tante belle foto ed alcune non sono neanche state pubblicate, me le ha gentilmente passate...», appoggia l'iPad sulle gambe di Marco in modo che possa vederle meglio, la luce artificiale degli spogliatoi crea qualche gioco di luce e riflessi che un pò infastidiscono. «Ecco... guarda questa foto, Mats che rinvia di testa sul calcio d'angolo... mancavano 10 minuti alla fine della partita e ormai diciamocelo... sotto di un gol, pensavamo che forse il sogno stava svanendo», Marco fa segno di si con la testa e passa alla foto successiva, «Ilkay non ci ha pensato due volte, ha alzato la testa, ha visto Mario sulla nostra trequarti, è riuscito ad evitare l'intervento di Bastian e gli ha dato la palla», Marco è sempre più concentrato, passa alla foto successiva, «ed ecco Mario, che intesa tra voi due, tu sei partito al momento giusto, senza neanche vedere partire il lancio, sapevi che la palla te l'avrebbe messa sui piedi, come solo lui sa fare» e aggiunge «quante decine di metri ti sei fatto Marco? Sei partito a razzo, inseguito da Javi e Philipp, ma eri imprendibile... mancavano 10 minuti ed avevi ancora tutta quell'energia in corpo... grande», nella foto si vede Marco che scarta Dante e nella successiva si presenta in area davanti a Manuel, «un tiro incredibile, che gol Marco, che gioia...» e Marco «se sapessi che negli ultimi metri prima di tirare mi stavano prendendo i crampi...» e sorride soddisfatto,  «che emozione... e che dolori poi». Nella foto successiva dovrebbe esserci Marco, da qualche parte, ma si vede solo una montagna umana... corpi uno sopra l'altro e quello di Marco che ricompare solo dopo qualche fotogramma, con Mario a lui aggrappato che non l'ha lasciato per un istante. «Sai Marcel? Ho ancora i segni di quell'ammucchiata» dice ridendo.

«Ci sono ancora alcune foto da vedere Marco,» e Marcel tocca lo schermo con il dito per passare alle successive... qui si vede l'intervento al limite dell'area del Bayern, con cui Franck commette un fallaccio su Marco e che gli costa il secondo giallo e l'espulsione. «ma dimmi Marco, te l'ha chiesto Mario di fargli battere la punizione?», «no Marcel, sono stato io a consegnargli la palla», «e qui cosa gli stai dicendo nell'orecchio prima che la battesse?» chiede Marcel, sapendo che non riceverà risposta alla sua domanda... Marco lo guarda, sorride e gli fa l'occhiolino. Il resto è storia, le foto documentano il tiro perfetto di Mario, che aggirando la barriera va ad insaccarsi all'angolino alla destra di Manuel, il portiere tenta in tutti i modi di raggiungere la palla e la tocca pure ma il tiro è così forte che la mano si piega e la palla inevitabilmente entra... Tutti i giocatori si fiondano su Mario, ma il primo a raggiungerlo è Marco, anche dalla panchina si lanciano in campo ed è una gioia immensa. E' il minuto 88, di una partita bellissima, piena di emozioni. Nei minuti successivi il Bayern si riversa in massa nella metà campo del Borussia ma la squadra giallonera è concentratissima e consapevole che tra pochi minuti potrebbe entrare nella storia. Non sarebbe la prima Champions League vinta ma sono passati ormai tanti anni dall'ultima vittoria. L'arbitro Rizzoli fischia la fine, gioia e dolore, sorriso e pianto, esultanza e disperazione si mischiano nel campo, è la legge dello sport, si vince, si perde... Per il Bayern è il secondo anno di fila che si lascia sfuggire la vittoria finale e questo fa male. L'arbitro fischia, Marco e Mario si cercano, si vedono distanti l'uno dall'altro, vengono rincorsi dai loro compagni per un abbraccio, ma il loro primo pensiero è raggiungere l'altro. Corrono, dribblano chi cerca di mettersi tra di loro ed alla fine si ritrovano. Urlano di gioia, ridono, piangono, si abbracciano, e si gettano a terra.

Marcel si gira verso Marco, è ancora assorto, sta fissando da qualche minuto la stessa fotografia, quell'abbraccio con Mario, in silenzio, senza dire nulla... Marcel sa che la sua mente è altrove... Dopo un pò Marco guarda Marcel, «bellissime queste foto, ringrazia il fotografo... venerdi c'è la festa a casa mia, ricordi? Porta l'iPad che così le copio sul mio pc e poi le faccio avere anche a Mario.»

«Ancora non ho finito... guarda questa,» e sullo schermo dell'iPad compare la foto sua e di Mario, seduti in aereo, mentre dormono appoggiandosi alla testa dell'altro, «sembrate due angioletti» dice sorridendo Marcel, «davanti a voi c'erano Robert e Nuri, gli ho dovuto chiedere di spostarsi per potervi fare questa foto». Marco sorride... «ecco il filmato del Mister...» si vede Jurgen che chiede l'attenzione della squadra e dice «ragazzi, prima di scendere dall'aereo, due parole...» prima di riuscire ad ottenere un pò di silenzio passano alcuni istanti «prima di tutto volevo dirvi che sono orgogliosissimo di voi, siete un gruppo fantastico, siete i migliori. Prima di scendere le scalette e godervi il vostro momento di gloria volevo dirvi che mercoledi prossimo, il 29, ci ritroviamo al campo di allenamento, la mattina faremo una partitella, la Coppa sarà lì in mostra, le porte saranno aperte al pubblico, pranzeremo e poi nel pomeriggio ci sarà il rompete le righe.» si ferma qualche istante e aggiunge «adesso non fate aspettare i vostri tifosi, andate», facendo ampi gesti con le braccia, mentre la hostess sta aprendo il portello dell'aereo e si sentono le grida festanti delle migliaia di persone accorse all'aeroporto di Dortmund per celebrare la vittoria in Champions.

«C'è rimasta ancora qualche foto scattata oggi». La mattinata era trascorsa tranquilla, il Mister, davanti ad un nutrito numero di supporter accorsi, ancora festeggianti per la vittoria di qualche giorno prima, ha formato due squadre e poi arbitrato la partitella di fine stagione. Le tribune del campo di allenamento erano stracolme e molti tifosi sono rimasti purtroppo fuori, ma è un giorno di festa e niente potrà rovinarla. Marco ricorda che il Mister li ha divisi, uno con la squadra dei neri ed uno con quella dei gialli... capitava spesso di affrontare Mario durante l'allenamento, e l'idea gli piaceva, perchè tra i due amici c'era una grande complicità ma anche sana competizione, e un dribbling riuscito, un pallone passato tra le gambe, una finta a spiazzare l'amico... seguiti da un sorriso, una pacca sulla spalla, un abbraccio, rendevano l'allenamento più piacevole. Ma oggi è tutto diverso, Marco non ha molta voglia di ridere e scherzare... e poi il Mister che continua a richiamarlo... «Marco che fai lì?» «Spostati!» «Vai sulla fascia!» «Sei lento!» «Ma non devi marcarlo a uomo!!!» poi rivolgendosi a Mats gli chiede «Mats, ma che cosa gli succede oggi a Marco? Sembra avere la testa da un'altra parte!», Mats si avvicina e abbassando il tono della voce, cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri gli risponde «Mister, oggi è un giorno difficile per lui, è l'ultimo giorno di Mario...» e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, «non stargli troppo addosso». Jurgen guarda Mats e si dà un colpetto in fronte con la mano, «avevo dimenticato... scusa!». La partita prosegue, il Mister riduce al minimo i suoi interventi ed in particolare lascia che Marco viva la partitella a modo suo. Quando fischia la fine, fa segno ai ragazzi di andare a salutare il pubblico, che non aspetta altro, si prendono tutti per mano e corrono verso la tribuna, lanciando poi le magliette tra il pubblico... manna per i tifosi ma anche per i giornalisti e fotografi che sono ammassati a bordo campo, i flash si sprecano, è una giornata di festa... per tanti ma non per tutti.

Man mano che le ore passano, si avvicina il momento del distacco, Marco e Mario non ci stanno pensando al momento, ogni tanto si cercano con lo sguardo, sorridono, ma è un sorriso che sta pian piano perdendo forza, è un sorriso che costa sempre maggiore fatica. Marco è dall'inizio della giornata che sta marcando ad uomo Mario, non lo lascia un attimo, e naturalmente si mettono vicini a tavola durante il pranzo. Mario ogni tanto guarda l'ora e Marco capisce che ormai non è rimasto molto tempo, e quando Mario solleva il tovagliolo dalle sue gambe e lo posa sulla tavola, a Marco si chiude la bocca dello stomaco. Mario si gira, e negli occhi del suo amico vede tutta la disperazione che sta vivendo ed immagina che lui possa dire lo stesso guardando i suoi. Allunga la mano, prende quella di Marco e la stringe forte. Inizia con un «scusate...», non c'è bisogno di altro perchè nella sala piombi il silenzio, non è un momento difficile solo per Marco e Mario, tutta la squadra è legata al golden boy numero 10 del Borussia, gli occhi lucidi si sprecano, le parole escono a fatica, Marco si allontana un attimo e si mette in un angolo, sente che Mario sta parlando ma non riesce a distinguere le parole. E' da aprile che si sta preparando a quel momento, ma adesso si rende conto che in nessun modo avrebbe potuto immaginare che avrebbe sofferto così tanto. Mario intanto passa ad uno ad uno i suoi amici, li saluta, con qualcuno scambia due parole in più, con qualcuno un abbraccio, qualche bacio, qualcuno lo stringe così forte per non farlo andare via... e Mario che cerca di concludere il prima possibile, ogni istante in più passato in quella stanza è un colpo al cuore... Marco non sa cosa fare, rimane lì impassibile... non si rende neanche conto di quanto tempo sia passato, ha la testa bassa, sta cercando di trattenere le lacrime, vorrebbe scappare, andare via da lì, forse è solo un sogno, forse tra poco si sveglierà in un bagno di sudore e si renderà conto che è stato solo un incubo... sente una mano che afferra la sua, alza lo sguardo, è Mario, che gli dice qualcosa e lo trascina via con se, spostandosi nello spogliatoio, da soli. Mario finisce di svuotare il suo armadietto, alcune foto attaccate con lo scotch, una confezione di gel, qualche maglietta... Poi si gira verso Marco, sono in piedi uno davanti all'altro, Marco sta piangendo, Mario ha gli occhi rossi e non riesce a sua volta a trattenere le lacrime, prende la testa di Marco tra le mani e appoggia la sua fronte su quella del suo amico. «Marco,» gli sussurra, «non è la fine, questo lo sai,» Marco fa segno di si con la testa, si stacca un attimo cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica della maglietta. «Ma – Mario,» riesce appena a pronunciare Marco, prima di lanciarsi al collo dell'amico. Si abbracciano, senza dire nulla, affondando le mani nel corpo dell'altro. Poi dopo qualche minuto Mario, con il pollice della mano destra, asciuga le lacrime di Marco, ruota leggermente la sua testa e gli stampa un grosso bacio sulla guancia, ricambiato da Marco. «Ti chiamo stasera,» gli dice Mario, poi si gira e comincia a correre verso l'uscita, senza girarsi indietro perchè sa che se lo dovesse fare non partirebbe più. Marco sente i singhiozzi dell'amico, sempre più deboli man mano che si allontana...

E' passata quasi un'ora da quel momento, Mario è in macchina, lo aspetta un lungo viaggio per raggiungere Monaco.

Uscito dall'impianto sportivo si è trovato davanti una folla di giornalisti e fotografi, non poteva fermarsi, doveva assolutamente raggiungere la macchina e partire il prima possibile, non era in grado di affrontarli, non ora, non in quel momento.

Sale in macchina, si infila gli occhiali da sole, sta per uscire dai cancelli, abbassa il finestrino, saluta con la mano, fa segno ai giornalisti che è in ritardo, indicando l'orologio con l'indice della mano destra, rialza il finestrino e se ne va...

Accende la radio, prende il CD dal vano vicino al cambio, è il suo preferito, quello che gli ha regalato per Natale Marco, una compilation di canzoni di Justin Bieber...

Nelle ultime settimane più di una volta ha percorso quelle strade, in direzione di Monaco, si ricorda dell'ultima... non era da solo...

Raggiunge la casa di Marco, sono le 7 di mattina, non vuole ritardare troppo la partenza, perchè il viaggio è lungo, da fuori nota che nell'appartamento di Marco tutte le serrande sono abbassate e non si nota alcuna luce accesa...  _vedrai che starà ancora dormendo_ , pensa e così evita di suonare il campanello. Lui e Marco hanno fatto delle copie delle chiavi dei loro appartamenti, e così oggi lui usa la sua. Apre la porta, e la richiude piano. Posa le chiavi sul tavolo di vetro del soggiorno, cammina piano piano per non fare rumore. Si avvicina alla finestra a vetri che dà sul terrazzo, alza la serranda ed apre leggermente la finestra per fare entrare un pò di aria fresca.

Procede verso la camera di Marco, la porta è accostata, la spinge e fa capolino con la testa, Marco è lì, che dorme profondamente... accosta di nuovo la porta e si dirige verso la cucina, prima di arrivare da Marco è passato al forno a prendere qualche pasta, il profumo è invitante, è sicuro che Marco apprezzerà il gesto. Poi prende il barattolo del caffè dal mobile sopra il frigo e si appresta a mettere la macchinetta sul fuoco. Apre la confezione delle paste, ne prende un paio e le mette su un piattino, mentre attende il caffè scalda del latte e quando è tutto pronto aggiunge nel piattino una tazza ricolma di latte caldo e caffè. Prende il tutto e torna nella camera di Marco. Appena entrato appoggia il piattino sulla scrivania, poi Mario si avvicina al letto, si siede, guarda l'orologio, _posso lasciarlo dormire ancora qualche minuto_ , si sposta dall'altra parte del letto, si sfila le scarpe e sale sul letto mettendosi a sedere li vicino a lui... Evita di stendersi e di mettersi troppo comodo perchè ha paura che se lo facesse si addormenterebbe subito... qualche minuto dopo guarda di nuovo l'orologio... _scusami Marco ma se non ti sveglio faremo tardi_... si china su di lui, e comincia a soffiargli delicatamente sugli occhi... inizialmente Marco non sembra disturbato, ma poi alza la mano e si tocca il viso cercando di scacciare quel fastidio che sta disturbandogli il sonno... Mario sorride... allora si abbassa ancora di più, avvicina la sua bocca all'orecchio sinistro di Marco e gli sussurra... «Marco... dobbiamo andare... svegliati...», poi rialza la testa e attende... sperando che questo possa essere sufficiente per farlo svegliare... ma ancora nulla... allora Mario ci riprova, si abbassa di nuovo, ma proprio mentre sta per sussurrargli qualcos'altro all'orecchio, Marco di scatto si gira e salta addosso a Mario, che ricade di schiena sul letto. Marco a cavalcioni sopra di lui che comincia a fargli il solletico, senza pietà. Mario cerca di difendersi ma è stato preso alla sprovvista e non riuscendo a farlo smettere grida «basta Marco, hai vinto mi arrendo», smettendo di dimenarsi e allargando le braccia in segno di resa... Marco soddisfatto si sposta e lascia alzare l'amico, poi lo guarda e gli dice «sarei potuto morire di crepacuore... ti sembra questo il modo di presentarti a casa» e ride di gusto... Mario allarga le braccia, alzando le spalle ma senza aggiungere altro. Allora Marco continua «e poi... immagina se non fossi stato da solo!!!» e Mario prontamente «ah si? E con chi mi tradiresti???» e i due amici cominciano a ridere e non riescono a smettere, poi Mario si ricorda che il tempo sta passando inesorabilmente e dice a Marco «ti ho preparato la colazione,»  indicando il piattino sulla scrivania, «mangia qualcosa e poi vai sotto la doccia, dai che siamo in ritardo». Marco lo guarda tutto soddisfatto, le sue paste preferite, dà qualche morso, sorseggia il caffè latte, e poi inzuppa il resto della pasta e dopo qualche minuto dice «proprio un servizio completo, dovresti passare più spesso, quasi quasi dovrei assumerti» poi fissa Mario gli fa l'occhiolino e gli domanda «vieni anche ad insaponarmi la», mentre sta per completare la frase con «schiena?», balza giù dal letto mentre Mario si apprestava a lanciargli il cuscino addosso, ma Marco è più svelto e mentre esce dalla stanza richiude la porta al volo, ed il cuscino la va a colpire. Mario è felice, è contento che il suo amico sia di buon umore. Quando qualche giorno prima gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo a Monaco per scegliere l'appartamento, pensava che Marco avrebbe potuto reagire male. _Proprio un servizio completo_ , pensa Mario mentre sta per rifare il letto, sorride e si infila le scarpe.

Esce dalla camera di Marco e si dirige di nuovo verso la cucina, sono avanzate alcune paste, ne prende una, non è che impazzisca per i dolci ma quelle sono state appena sfornate ed è difficile resistere. Mario è intento a gustare la sua pasta quando Marco entra in cucina, asciugamano intorno alla vita, si avvicina alla tavola, recupera un'altra pasta, affonda i denti, guarda Mario, attende un attimo in cui cerca di mandare giù tutto il boccone e poi dice «sei proprio da sposare», sorride tutto soddisfatto, e uscendo dalla cucina, senza aggiungere altro, corre verso la camera da letto.

Dieci minuti dopo Marco e Mario sono in macchina, direzione Monaco...

Marcel, spenge l'iPad, vede che Marco ha riacquistato una certa tranquillità, gli occhi sono ancora rossi, ma non gonfi di lacrime. Marcel appoggia la mano sulla spalla di Marco e gli dice «che facciamo, torniamo dagli altri?», Marco lo guarda e fa segno di si con la testa, mentre si sente aprire la porta dello spogliatoio e la voce di Robert «Marcel? Marco? Stiamo per andare via, venite?». Marcel risponde prontamente «arriviamo!»

Si incamminano lungo il corridoio, Marco leggermente avanti, mani in tasca, camminata non troppo sicura, testa leggermente abbassata. Marcel segue a ruota, e quando si trovano vicino alla porta, affretta il passo, apre la porta e la tiene mentre Marco esce dallo spogliatoio e si dirige verso il salone dove sono riuniti tutti, tutti eccetto uno.

Quando Marco e Marcel entrano nel salone, è già tempo di saluti, ma nessuno voleva andare via senza aver visto prima Marco. I ragazzi naturalmente conoscono la situazione e non vogliono mettere in difficoltà Marco, non ora, non oggi, ci sarà tempo per stargli vicino, per fargli sentire il calore di questa famiglia, la famiglia del Borussia Dortmund. Si avvicinano ad uno ad uno, pacche sulle spalle, strette di mano, abbracci, e Marco che saluta sorridendo, o con quello che tutte le energie fisiche e psichiche rimaste gli permettono di farlo assomigliare ad un sorriso e mentre li saluta ricorda loro il party di venerdi a casa sua.

La stagione si è conclusa, il Mister dà loro appuntamento ai primi di luglio per l'inizio della nuova.

Marco si sta avviando verso la porta, Marcel è lì vicino intento a parlare con Robert e quando vede Marco dice a Robert «scusami un secondo, torno subito.» Procede in fretta e raggiunge Marco mentre sta aprendo la porta, si avvicina e gli sussurra all'orecchio «Marco, te la senti di tornare a casa da solo? Se vuoi ti posso accompagnare, sono venuto con Nuri oggi, non ho la macchina qui.», Marco risponde «grazie Marcel, adesso comunque mi sento un pò meglio e...», prosegue «non so come avrei fatto senza di te oggi!», lo abbraccia, poi prosegue verso la macchina, dopo qualche passo si gira e «ti aspetto venerdi,» sorridendo.

Sono passati appena due giorni dal momento in cui Marco ha visto partire Mario per Monaco. Sono sembrati lunghissimi, nonostante Marco abbia cercato di tenere la mente occupata altrove. Il servizio fotografico per il suo sponsor tecnico Puma, per la presentazione delle nuove scarpe, gli ha portato via quasi tutta la giornata, ed è stata poi una corsa contro il tempo per raggiungere il supermercato, non è da tutti i giorni avere un gruppo di una decina di amici affamati ed assetati che non aspettano altro che svuotarti il frigorifero.

A Marco piace avere gente per casa, soprattutto adesso, che sente nella sua vita un grosso vuoto, cerca in tutti i modi di avere sempre qualcosa da fare, cercando di distrarre la sua mente, anche se per adesso con scarsi risultati. In qualunque posto si trovi, qualunque cosa faccia, qualsiasi tentativo di distrarsi finisce sempre per fallire, perchè dopo qualche attimo la sua mente, il suo pensiero va a finire sempre su Mario e qualsiasi occasione, pretesto è buono per cercarlo. Nei due giorni in cui si sono ritrovati così lontani l'uno dall'altro si sono sentiti spesso per telefono, qualche messaggino, fino a sera tardi, prima di andare a dormire... Dormire, sarebbe bello riuscire a fare delle belle, lunghe e rilassanti dormite, come faceva tranquillamente fino a qualche giorno fa. Adesso riesce a malapena a chiudere occhio per qualche ora, poi si sveglia... e riprendere il sonno è sempre molto complicato, perchè il pensiero va sempre nella stessa direzione.

Il campanello suona, sono quasi le 8 di sera e gli amici cominciano ad arrivare, è una bella nottata, la luna splende nel cielo, l'aria è fredda ma non troppo. Una bella serata tra amici, non c'è niente di meglio per festeggiare il 24esimo compleanno. La serata è cominciata bene, ma Marco non è ancora tranquillo. Non dovrebbe essere preoccupato, perchè proprio questa mattina ha ricevuto un messaggino da parte di Mario, sarebbe partito nel pomeriggio direzione Dortmund, ma sa con certezza che fino a quando non vedrà Mario varcare la porta dell'appartamento non potrà rilassarsi...

Suona ancora il campanello, Marco si fionda alla porta, la apre e si trova davanti Marcel, lo accoglie con un bel sorriso, «entra, mancavi solo tu, a parte...» si ferma un attimo prima di continuare e poi conclude «Mario... ormai dovrebbe essere qui a minuti». Marcel lascia due bottiglie di vino nelle mani di Marco ed aggiunge «tanti auguri!!!» mentre vede gli altri compagni di squadra e agitando la mano destra li saluta apprestandosi a raggiungerli... Prima però si rivolge di nuovo a Marco, «ti trovo bene Marco, va meglio in questi giorni?» e Marco risponde «vado a momenti Marcel, a volte meglio a volte peggio» poi cercando di cambiare argomento «hai con te l'iPad???» «certo Marco, eccolo». Marco appoggia le bottiglie di vino sul tavolo di vetro e prende l'iPad e si dirige verso camera da letto, mentre Marcel chiude la porta e va a raggiungere il gruppo.

Posa l'iPad sulla scrivania, lo accende e lo sistema accanto al portatile. Ha già attivato la connessione bluetooth, con una connessione diretta farebbe prima ma in questo momento non si ricorda dove ha messo il cavo e non vuole perdere tempo, vuole aver terminato prima che arrivi Mario.

Sente suonare il campanello, _non ora_ , e poi _chi sarà?_ pensa, _Mario ha le chiavi_. Lancia una richiesta di aiuto «chi va ad aprire? Sono un attimo impegnato, non mi posso muovere», non sa se i ragazzi lo hanno sentito, il volume della musica è alto, insieme alle chiacchiere, alle risate. _Non sarà mica la vicina di casa che si lamenta già del rumore?_ Preme il tasto invio per lanciare il processo di copia dei file dall'iPad al suo portatile, poi si alza e sta per uscire dalla camera da letto, _saranno andati ad aprire, mi avranno sentito?_ Appena mette fuori la testa, rivolto verso il gruppo di amici dice «siete andati ad aprire? Chi...» volge lo sguardo verso l'ingresso e non fa in tempo a terminare la frase, perchè vede Robert che tiene la porta aperta, la luce della luna illumina la figura che è appena entrata. Marco si lancia in una corsa ad ostacoli, supera le poltrone, evita il tavolo di vetro e poi salta il divano, si trova ormai a pochi passi da Mario e si lancia tra le sue braccia. Marco stringe le sue intorno al collo di Mario, solleva le gambe e le incrocia dietro la sua schiena. Mario non si aspettava tutto questo impeto, perde l'equilibrio, cerca di recuperarlo, ma Marco non fa nulla per aiutarlo e piombano tutti e due sul divano, Mario sotto e Marco sopra. Mentre il gruppo di amici guarda in religioso silenzio, sorridendo divertiti.

Marco, nonostante la posizione scomoda, continua a stringere il suo Mario in un calorosissimo abbraccio... Le teste sono vicinissime tanto è che i nasi praticamente si toccano, Marco sussurra «questo è il più bel regalo che avresti potuto farmi per il compleanno, ma le chiavi?», Mario sorride «le ho dimenticate a casa! Mi sei mancato tantissimo». Marco lascia la presa, si alza ed aiuta Mario a fare altrettanto, poi si fa dare il suo giaccone e lo porta in camera da letto, mentre Mario raggiunge gli altri, tante le domande a cui deve rispondere, Nuri gli passa un bicchiere con lo spumante e attendono che Marco li raggiunga. «Vieni Marco, facciamo un brindisi» Mats dice a Marco appena esce dalla camera da letto.

Mats propone il primo brindisi, «agli eroi di Wembley,» indicando Marco e Mario, i quali alzano i bicchieri verso gli altri e poi stanno per bere quando Mario ferma Marco e gli dice qualcosa nell'orecchio. Marco ride, «ok» aggiunge divertito, allora Marco e Mario incrociano il braccio destro, quello che tiene il bicchiere, come fossero novelli sposi, cercando di bere, in quella posizione scomoda, senza versare nulla per terra o addosso all'altro. Si vede un flash di una macchina fotografica, Marcel non ha perso tempo, quanti altri bei ricordi immortalati.

La serata prosegue senza intoppi, Marco e Mario ridono e scherzano con gli altri, arriva anche il momento della torta... 24 candeline accese, che Marco riesce a spengere in un colpo solo.

Qualche ora più tardi, gli invitati cominciano a raccogliere le loro cose, Marco abbassa il volume della musica, lasciandola come sottofondo. Probabilmente quella è l'ultima volta che Marco li vedrà prima della ripresa della preparazione, ormai è tempo di vacanze e ognuno raggiungerà la meta prefissata.

Tanti gli abbracci ed i saluti per Mario, occasioni per rivederlo saranno poche, per chi gioca in Nazionale nei vari ritiri o nelle due partite che il Borussia Dortmund giocherà contro il Bayern Monaco nella prossima stagione. Mats chiede a Mario «lunedi hai organizzato una festa a Monaco?» il lunedi successivo è il 21esimo compleanno di Mario. Lui risponde facendo segno di no con la testa, «no Mats, questa volta festeggerò il compleanno in qualche posto al caldo,» dice sorridendo, mentre si trova proprio dietro a Marco, e prosegue «vado con un amico», al che Mats chiede «chi?  Deciso dove andare?» e Mario risponde «non lo conosci Mats ma comunque non lo so dove andremo, non lo abbiamo ancora deciso». Marco ha un colpo al cuore, sono passati solo due giorni da quando si sono lasciati e lui lo sta già dimenticando? Ha già trovato qualcuno con cui andare in vacanza??? Marco non si gira, Mats lo guarda ma lui non vuole fargli vedere quanto quello che ha appena detto Mario lo abbia ferito. Intanto Mario da dietro, silenziosamente ride rivolto verso Mats, gli indici delle mani ad indicare Marco, facendo intendere a Mats che l'amico di cui stava parlando era proprio Marco ma che lui ancora non lo sapeva.

Mats così conclude «beh, allora diveriti Mario e mi raccomando, fatti vivo ogni tanto» e si avvia con gli altri verso la porta. Marco accompagna gli amici, ma prima torna di corsa in camera da letto, prende l'iPad e lo riconsegna a Marcel.

Mario e Marco rimangono da soli, Mario si avvicina a Marco e gli chiede «posso rimanere a dormire qui?» e Marco, «certo che puoi, non c'è bisogno che tu lo chieda, vorresti andare in albergo?» aggiungendo «quando ripartirai per Monaco?» e lui «penso nel pomeriggio di domani» e Marco «ok, così possiamo pranzare insieme, possiamo andare in quel locale che ti piace tanto, dove fanno cucina italiana, come si chiamava?». Mario risponde «Bistro@55» alzando il pollice della mano destra in segno di approvazione.

Mario sa che un grosso dubbio sta divorando il suo amico, si sente in colpa perchè ha fatto credere a Marco che andrà in vacanza con qualcun altro, vorrebbe continuare a tenerlo sulle spine per un pò, in modo da potergli fare una bella sorpresa... in fondo è uno dei regali per il suo compleanno. Per i loro compleanni.

Mario sta per rivelare la sorpresa a Marco ma lui lo precede, «ma... quanti giorni starai via nel tuo viaggio Mario?», Mario sa che non è questa la domanda che gli voleva fare Marco, sta solo cercando di prenderla alla lontana per non destare sospetti... al che Mario proprio non resiste e si mette a ridere. Marco è confuso, non capisce cosa abbia Mario da ridere, _non c'è proprio niente da ridere_ , pensa. Magari in altre occasioni si sarebbe arrabbiato ma in questa situazione no, sente solo che gli stanno venendo le lacrime agli occhi, Mario se ne accorge e agisce subito. Si avvicina a Marco lo abbraccia e gli sussurra «scusa, sono stato uno stupido, volevo solo farti una sorpresa». Marco continua a non capire, allora Mario continua ridendo «sei tu l'amico con cui andrò in vacanza», Marco vorrebbe sprofondare per avere dubitato anche solo per qualche minuto... e Mario aggiunge sorridendo «sei geloso». Marco abbassa la testa, Mario gli passa accanto e gli sussurra «non c'è motivo», poi si mette a sedere sul divano e fa segno a Marco di raggiungerlo.

«E' stata dura in questi giorni Marco, mi manchi tantissimo», Marco sta per dire qualcosa «ma, sei tu che...» ma Mario gli posa il dito indice della mano destra sulla bocca per interromperlo, ed aggiunge «lo so cosa vuoi dire Marco, ma quando ho preso la decisione, questa decisione non ho mai pensato che tutto ciò avrebbe potuto mettere in crisi la nostra amicizia, se ci fosse stata anche una probabilità su un milione che sarebbe potuto accadere sarei rimasto, non avrei esitato un istante a dire di no.», il respiro di Mario si fa più accellerato, quasi si commuove e continua «tu sei un punto fermo della mia vita, uno dei pilastri portanti, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, perchè altrimenti ho paura di non farcela, sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella vita e non voglio perderti, non posso perderti, non posso neanche immaginare la mia vita senza di te,» allunga le braccia al collo dell'amico e le lacrime rigano copiose il suo volto. Marco è rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, vorrebbe dirgli che sarebbe bastato dire di no, che non c'era bisogno di andare a giocare altrove, ma da quando lo conosce non gli era mai capitato di vedere Mario in quelle condizioni, così disperato. Marco, da quando sa che Mario giocherà con il Bayern la prossima stagione, ha sempre pensato che sarebbe stato lui quello che avrebbe sofferto di più, ha sempre invidiato l'auto controllo di Mario, qualche volta l'ha visto commuoversi, con le lacrime agli occhi, ma mai in questo modo. E non ci pensa due volte, abbraccia Mario cercando di consolarlo, sussurrandogli «ce la faremo, insieme». I due amici rimangono abbracciati sul divano, Marco che continua a coccolare il suo Mario attendendo che il respiro dell'amico piano piano torni regolare.

Passano ancora altri minuti e poi Mario apre gli occhi e dice a Marco «mi devo essere addormentato» e poi aggiunge «mi stavo dimenticando...» alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi in cucina.

Torna dopo qualche istante con un pacchetto in mano. «Ecco il mio regalo Marco, tanti auguri amico mio», porgendogli il pacchetto.

Marco prende il pacco, lo apre e trova un paio di cuffie Beats by Dr. Dre insieme ad un lettore iPod. «Mario, sono bellissime, ma sono come le tue?» e Mario risponde «meglio delle mie, sono le ultime uscite, provale». «Prima dovrei copiare qualcosa sull'iPod» fa notare Marco ma Mario lo rassicura «ci ho già messo io una canzone, prova» e fa l'occhiolino all'amico.

Marco indossa le cuffie e preme il tasto play, appena comincia a sentire la melodia, riconosce la loro canzone, la canzone che li unisce, che li rende speciali.

 

_Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout what we had_

_I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah._

 

_Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away?_

_I wish that I could give you what you, deserve_

 

_'Cause nothing could ever, ever replace you_

_Nothing can make me feel like you do._

 

_You know there's no one, I can relate to_

_And know we won't find a love that's so true._

 

Si avvicina a Mario, gli passa la mano destra tra i capelli, lo guarda negli occhi commosso, anche quelli di Mario cominciano a luccicare, sorride, fa scivolare la mano sinistra dietro al suo collo, mentre con il braccio destro lo cinge al fianco e poi lo porta a se in un caloroso abbraccio. Lo stringe forte forte, che Mario per un attimo, ha quasi la sensazione che gli debba mancare il respiro, Marco chiude gli occhi, e appoggia la testa sul suo collo.

E rimane li in silenzio, sperando che la canzone non debba mai finire, ascoltando il respiro di Mario che lo culla nei suoi pensieri.

Ci saranno momenti in cui vorrà piangere e disperarsi di nuovo, ma sa che non li dovrà affrontare da solo, perchè ci sarà sempre Mario al suo fianco, il suo Mario.

L'amore che provano l'un per l'altro, è un amore raro da trovare in un'amicizia, ma proprio per questo li rende unici, perchè non esiste al mondo cosa uguale a loro...

_There's nothing like us,_

_There's nothing like you and me_

_Together through the storm._

 

_There's nothing like us,_

_There's nothing like you and me_

_Together._

_..._


End file.
